


One Helluva Night

by GreenGlitchBitch



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, On Hiatus, Septiplier AWAY!, Swearing, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: The Septiceye and Iplier egos get together to meet each other properly, and have a casual party. Things get crazy, and relationships form!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3, so hope you like it! In this one, it's kinda just an intro to whose gonna play a part in this whole story, and introduce some of the plot. Kinda slow first few chapters, but by like chapter 3, things kinda kick up! Hope you enjoy!

Septiceye’s  
“Are ye sure everythin’ is ready?!” Anti’s voice rang throughout the Septiceye house.  
“All good in the kitchen!”, Chase’s voice shouted back.  
“Living Rooms all set!”, Jackieboyman shouted.  
“Bathroom’s are sparklin’ clean!”, Marvin shouted for JJ.  
“Ze labs are gut!”, Schneep yelled, exiting the lab room.  
“Henrik, why do we need to have the lab cleaned? We aren’t throwing the party in the lab”, Chase asked, approaching Schneep, a confused look on his face.  
“Vait, vhat party?”, Schneep asked looking just as confused. “I thought ve vere cleaning ze house.” Chase said nothing, instead choosing to face palm and walk away in defeat.  
“This house better be fockin’ spotless hwen I come downstairs!” Anti shouted, leaving his room and heading towards the stairs. As he stepped down to the main level, a smile grew on his face seeing how clean the rest of the house was. The other egos all went into the living room with Anti, smiles on their faces as well. JJ raised an eyebrow at Anti’s choice of attire. He had chosen to wear a simple dress shirt with a blue dress jacket over it, with matching blue dress pants and black shoes. (Basically what Jack wore to the Late Late show)  
“What’s with the spiffy get-up, Anti? Trying to use those gads to impress some big timer?”, JJ signed to Anti, smirking at him, a knowing look on his face.  
“Hwat?! No, I just wanna show the Ipliers that we have style too”, Anti said, defensively. All the other egos in the room smirked at each other slightly, knowing exactly who Anti was dressed up for. But, they didn’t bring it up, knowing he would ultimately deny it.  
“Besides, are ye gonna ignore Chase? He’s actually wearin’ somethin’ other than flamingo boxers fer once, and yer all gonna jump on my ass?” Anti said, pointing at Chase.  
“First off, they are shorts, not boxers. Secondly, we have guests coming over. I’m not walking around like that with company over”, Chase said, stubbornly crossing his arms, and sticking his tongue out at Anti. “Besides, you are more obvious than I am, so people aren’t as surprised.” Anti gave no response, just rolled his eyes. He knew who Chase was looking forward to seeing, but kept his mouth shut. Now wasn’t the time to get into an argument about it. They would have the Ipliers coming over in an hour to throw a party, to kind of help each group of egos get along with each other better.  
“Enough talk, we need to make sure all the drinks are in order, and the food is ready!” Jackieboyman said, chosing now to make sure they had time to get everything done. They all nodded in agreement, and went to the kitchen to help out.

*Meanwhile, at the Iplier Mansion*

“Wilford, are you still getting ready?” Dark shouted, outside of Wilfords room.  
“Yes! I have to look perfect for tonight!” Wilford shouted back, not opening the door. Dark rolled his eyes. Wilford always had to ‘look his best; whenever he was around the Septiceye’s. All the Ipliers knew why. He had a thing for Jameson Jackson, the silent, newest addition to the Septiceye family. Dark decided to give Wilford his time choosing the perfect outfit, and walked into the living room, where all the rest of the Ipliers were sitting. Bim was comforting Yandere, they had all agreed she wasn’t going. SHe was the youngest, not even legal drinking age. Bim had volunteered to stay with her, so she A. wouldn’t get lonely, and B. she wouldn't destroy the house. Silver Shepard had opted to stay and keep an eye out, so no intruders would come in, and Ed just didn’t care much for the Septiceye’s, as none of the, would buy his son.  
That meant that the only Ipliers going were Edward (Doctoriplier), Google, Bing, Wilford and Dark. Dark felt slightly uncomfortable that they were uneven to the Septiceye’s in this instant. He had hoped that there would be an even number, that way if anything happened between the two, they would be an even match. Dark shrugged off the feeling, opting for a more optimistic approach. Best to not make enemies, if there is no conflict. Dark looked over at Bing and noticed his leg bouncing up and down in nervousness. He smirked in a knowing fashion. Bing was the only Iplier invited to the Septiceye house the most. He and Chase Brody had become close friends, Bing helping Chase get through his recent divorce. It was Bing who helped Chase get over his alcoholism, being there, supporting him. From what Dark had heard from Bing, the Septiceye’s are fun, sweet, and got along well. Dark had to take his word for it, having never met any of them, except Antisepticeye, or Anti, as he liked to be called. Anti was an interesting character to Dark. He would be lying if he said Anti didn’t fascinate him. They had only met once, and came close to fighting, but it ended oddly. Since then, Dark has found Anti popping into his mind every once in a while. He was not sure why, but he was sure it concerned him slightly. It made him wonder what the other Septiceye’s were like. He had heard from Bing that there were six. Anti, which he knew, Chase, who Bing spoke of non stop for a while, Dr. Henrik Scnheeplestein, whom Edward has worked with several times, but refuses to say anything about, Jackieboyman, the superhero, Marvin the Magnificant, who according to Bing, was a magician who could perform amazing feats of magic, and Jameson Jackson, or JJ as he liked to be called. JJ, the newest addition, was apparently mute, and spoke with sign, or when available, a dry erase board.  
Dark checked the clock, it was ten minutes to six, the agreed upon time, according to Bing, who had been given the invitation. Dark walked back to Wilfords room, to find him finally stepping out in his best dress shirt, a pair of pale pants, a pink bow tie, and a pair of suspenders, with brown shoes.  
“It took you that long to decide on that?” Dark asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Ok, just because you were blessed with instant style, doesn’t mean we all were”, Wilf responded sarcastically. Dark rolled his eyes, yet relieved he was finally ready, meaning they could now leave. They walked into the living room, Wilford trailing behind Dark.  
“Everybody ready to go?” asked Wilford, enthusiastically clapping his hands, alerting the others to their presence.  
“Hell yeah! Let’s do this thing!”, Bing said, excitedly jumping up from the chair he was sitting in. The others followed suite, and bade their farewlls to Bim and Yan. Dark snapped his fingers, and they disappeared, appearing in front of the Septiceye house front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Septiceye and Iplier egos get together and have a formal meeting and a bit of a party, and things take off! Relationships take off, and funny stuff happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda my Headcannon that JJ signs in 1920s slang, and Wilford learned sign and slang to connect with him. Things kinda pick up after this! Hope ya enjoy!

Septiceye’s  
JJ heard a knock on the door, and decided to check. What he saw was a sight he never thought he would see. Five Ipliers at their front door, Darkiplier in the front. JJ took little time opening the door, and just as he expected, the first person who greeted him was Wilford. Ever since Wilford had heard about him from Bing, he had been learning sign to understand JJ better, according to Bing. JJ found it sweet, but would never tell anyone this.  
“Hello, JJ! Look at you all dolled up! Cash or check?” Wilford asked, enthusiastically.(Translation: Hello, JJ! Look at you, all dressed up! Shall we kiss now or later?)  
“Sorry, bank’s closed, Billboard”, JJ signed at him. Another thing Wilford had taken to learning was 1920 era slang, much like the slang JJ himself used, in an attempt to impress him. As a result, JJ began to refer to him as Billboard, which suited him. And while it did impress him, JJ kept up a guise of disinterest in Wilford. (Translation: Sorry, there will be no kissing now, flashy man)  
“Aw, come on big timer! You know I’m stuck on you, especially when you look so spiffy”, Wilford said, a certain undertone in his voice that made JJ focus on not blushing. (Translation: Aww, come on, charming man! You know I love you, especially when you look so elegant)  
“I know you carry a torch over me, but the bank is still closed. So dry up”, JJ signed, no malice behind the words, yet hoping Wilford got the point. It seemed he did, because he gave up after that. (Translation: I know you have a crush on me, but we still aren’t kissing now. So get lost) JJ then turned to the rest of the Ipliers, almost forgetting they were there. Dark had been watching the whole exchange, an amused look on his face. Bing was trying hard not to laugh. JJ knew Bing had downloaded the entire sign language, as well as almost the entirety of 1920 era slang to help communicate with JJ better, so JJ knew Bing understood all of that, as well as Google, judging by his knowing look, while Edward looked on confused.  
“Please, come in”, JJ signed, with Wilford about to translate, but Dark responded before he could.  
“Thank you, JJ, I presume?”, he asked, holding up a hand, to prevent Wilford from translating.  
“Correct. You understand sign?” JJ signed, a curious look on his face, having not realized Dark might know sign.  
“Yes, never know when it might come in handy. Today just happened to be such a day that it did”, Dark said with a smirk as JJ stepped back, allowing them inside. JJ turned around to face the inside of the house, put his middle finger and thumb together, brought them to his mouth and whistled, alerting the other Septiceye’s that the guests had arrived. Chase was the first to enter the living room, wiping his hands dry with a towel, an excited look on his face. When he had finished drying his hands, he threw the towel onto his shoulder. He took a few looks at the faces in the room, eyes landing on Bing’s. He rushed over and gave Bing a hug.  
“What’s up, bro? How have you been?” Bing asked, returning the hug.  
“I’ve been doing a lot better, B! Can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done to help me these last few weeks. You are the best! How’re you?” Chase replied, using Bings nickname, given to him by Chase. JJ turned to the other Ipliers to see a few confused looks on some faces.  
“Chase recently went through a declaration of independence. He was really grummy and half seas over a lot of the time. Bing was a blue serge, and a big cheese in helping Chase recover”, JJ said, still getting confused looks from both Dark and Edward, realizing he had explained it in 20’s slang, he began to re-explain in modern terms. When he had finished, the only person who needed further translation was Edward, who Wilford was happy to help. (Translation: Chase recently went through a divorce. He was really depressed and drunk a lot of the time. Bing was a sweetheart and an important part in helping Chase recover)  
“Chase, can ye come back in here and help!?”, Anti’s voice was heard from the kitchen, most likely not made aware that the Ipliers had arrived.  
“Yeah, but I think you should come out here and greet our guests”, Chase shouted back, not bothering to walk into the kitchen and tell the others. Anti seemed to get the point, as a loud disapproving noise was heard from the kitchen, and they heard a door open and close. Anti soon approached seeing the Ipliers, his eyes widened at the sight of the,, having not realized they had arrives.  
“God, I’m sorry ‘bout that. I didn’t realize you were here. I was tryin’ ta finish some things in te kitchen”, Anti exclaimed, looking nervous.  
“No, it’s perfectly fine, we understand. You have quite a large house, it would be difficult to hear the front door opening from the kitchen”, Dark said calmly, raising a hand as if to signal to Anti that it was alright. Anti felt relieved that they found it alright that he hadn’t greeted them, as he had been the one to agree to hold this party when Marvin suggested. He began to feel like a bad house guest, so he made up for it.  
“Please, make yourselves comfortable”, he said, gesturing to the rest of the living room. With that, Anti went back to the kitchen. Some voices were heard, and soon he returned with the rest of the Septiceye’s trailing behind. They joined the others in the living room, all choosing to sit next to each other. Marvin, wearing a nice dress shirt and jeans, yet still in his mask and cape, was sitting the farthest from Anti, who was squashed between Jackieboyman, wearing something other than his red costume choosing instead, a similar dress to that of Marvin, still wearing his mask and JJ, who was wearing a spiffy outfit much like the clothes from his time. Schneep, wearing simple clothing, opting for a nice long sleeved shirt and jeans, with his white lab coat over top, glasses resting over his eyes, was sitting between Marvin and Jackieboyman.  
“Septiceye’s, meet te Ipliers”, Anti said, feeling the awkwardness of the situation creep up on him. A few distant hello’s were heard from those who didn’t know each other. Chase, wearing a simple tee-shirt and jeans topped with his signature hat, sitting with Bing said nothing, and JJ, signed a hello to those he didn’t recognize.  
“So, sitting farthest from me is-”, Anti began, but Dark cut him off.  
“Marvin, am I correct? Forgive my intrusion, I merely wanted to see how well Bing described each of you, and if I may, place the names to the descriptions. I’ve been told that your magic is quite extraordinary”, Dark said smoothly, Anti looking surprised of Dark’s knowledge of them already.  
“The doctor, Henrik Von Schneeplstein, I presume?”, Dark asked, gesturing to Schneep. Schneep nodded, looking amazed. “Bing has spoken about your medical advancement, but Edward has given me no insight on you whatsoever. Consider it something of a Doctor confidentiality, if you will.” Dark looked right, at Jackieboyman and continued.  
“Jackieboyman, the hero. I have heard many of your stories, including those concerning your red costume. I don’t mean to be rude, but I have heard many intriguing things”, Dark said, trying not to sound rude. He decided to skip Anti, choosing to speak of him last, as they had already interacted with one another.  
“Jameson Jackson, I have already met, and interacted with for a few minutes at the front door. I hear tell you come from another time, and judging by our choice of clothes and language, it appears to be true”, Dark said, a gentle tone to his voice, not wanting to offend anyone if he can avoid it. He turned his body slightly to look at the chairs Chase and Bing were silently sitting in, Chase, cross legged, Bing with one foot resting on the seat of the chair, his chin resting on his knee.  
“Chase Brody. I have heard the most about you from Bing, According to him, and I quote, you are the ‘coolest person he has ever met’”, Dark stated, smiling slightly at Bing’s blushing face, while Chase silently laughed into his hand, his head in his lap. Dark turned his gaze back to Anti, who shifted uncomfotably in his seat.  
“And finally, Antisepticeye. You needed no description from Bing. I remember our previous interaction. I don’t see how I could forget it, or you. Your choice of attire is quite exquisite, I must say”, Dark said smoothly, a look on his face that made Anti blush deeply, a blush that only Dark noticed.

Iplier’s  
When Dark had finished, there was an feeling of light tension in the air, yet it didn’t feel like anyone wished to fight. Dark chose this moment of silence to introduce the Iplier egos. He gestured firstly to his far left, where Edward, wearing a similar dress to that of Henrik, with his lab coat over top as well, glasses resting over his eyes, was sitting.  
“Allow me to introduce us for you. Firstly we have-”, Dark began, but just as he had done, Anti interrupted him.  
“Edward Fischbach. Forgive me fer intruding, but just as ye have heard ‘bout us from Bing, We’ve heard ‘bout you from Bing as well”, Anti said, an intriguing smirk in his face, looking directly at Dark. Dark gestured for Anti to continue, intrigued to know what Bing had told them.  
“Edward Fischbach, the doctor. The only Iplier to share Mark’s last name. You’ve worked some hwit our own Dr. Schneeplstein in our lab. You often tell people they’re dyin’, an interestin’ trait, yet yer own nonetheless”, Anti said, Dark looking over at Bing, an amused look on his face. Turning his gaze over to the right slightly, his eyes fixed onto Google, wearing his usual blue shirt and jeans, glasses on his face.  
“Googleplier. Or rather te upgraded version. I assume Red, Green, and Oliver are back at Iplier Mansion. I’ve heard quite a bit ‘bout ye from Bing, but fer the sake o’ gettin’ along, I will keep them ta myself”, Anti said, speaking kindly, not wanting to upset anyone, Bing included. Anti skipped over Dark, much like Dark had done to him, turning his sights to Wilford. Dark assumed it was for the same reason.  
“Wilford Warfstache, te reporter. Bing, as well as JJ, have told me a bit ‘bout ye. Ye have a tendency ta ‘tickle people’ hwit’ knives, and hold fascinatin’ interviews. I hear from Bing that ye have done some work hwit te Jims. I hope ta see some o’ yer interviews some day. They sound interestin”, Anti said to Wilford. Wil nodded his head, hoping to show Anti his interviews one day. Dark was grateful for Anti’s wording of stabbing people. While Wil was fairly mature, he doesn’t understand why he stabs people. Dark assumed Bing told Anti to say that. Casting his sights onto Bing, Anti spoke again.  
“Bing I know already, havin’ come over here fer Chase many times. We have conversations now and then, and he has told us much ‘bout you, as we have told him much ‘bout us. He is quite kind, and we thank him fer all his help hwit Chase these last few weeks. Hwit Bing around, Chase has smiled more these few weeks than I have seen him smile in a few years. Thank ye fer that Bing”, Anti said, a grateful tone to his voice. Chase must have been in a very bad place for Anti to sound indebted to Bing. Dark had little time to dwell on the thought, as Anti turned his gaze to Dark, an odd expression on his face.  
“And of course, Darkiplier. I remember our previous interaction quite well. Ye are still owed an ass kickin’, but I don’t think I could stand to mess up that face o’ yers. Yer suit is very becomin’, but how can you breath with that necktie on?” Anti said, a smooth yet smug tone to his voice. Dark smirked at him, receiving the same look.  
“Are you issuing a challenge, Anti?”, Dark asked, realizing he might have to up his flirting game.  
“Take me out to dinner first”, Anti replied, raising an eyebrow. There was an awkward silence that followed, as all the other egos in the room had followed this exchange with their heads turning from one to the other, like a tennis match. Anti quickly got out of his seat.  
“Anyone want a drink?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark discovers more about the strange feeling in his chest when he thinks about Anti, and the Septiceye's discuss the crushes some of them feel and how the opposite person feels the same!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to pick up more, fun stuff begins now! I only have up to chapter 5 already written, so it might be a couple of days before chapter 4 goes up, just to not bombard people with this fic. Hope you enjoy!

Ipliers  
After everyone told Anti their drink of choice, he and the other Septiceye’s returned to the kitchen to not only fix the drinks, but to continue with the food as well, Bing following suite. It gave Dark some time to reflect on what just happened. He stood up and began to think. He and Anti had flirted back and forth in front of the others. He didn’t know what had spurred it on, perhaps his competitive nature took over in that moment. Perhaps seeing Anti’s reaction spurred something within him, something that hasn’t yet gone away. He had an urge, a desire to follow Anti into the kitchen, to be with him, but he didn’t know why. He was not one to feel this way before.  
Dark looked down at his necktie, and promptly removed it, pocketed the tie and undid his shirt two buttons down. He quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed, and found Wilford looking back at him. He stood from his seat and approached Dark, much to Dark’s relief. He had not wanted to call attention to himself through this action, and nor did Wil, for that matter.  
“Say, Dark. Wadja take off your tie for?” Wilford asked, looking confused.  
“Upon observing the attire of our hosts, I have decided I had overdressed for this occasion, and promptly removed my tie, as to have a more casual experience”, Dark replied, receiving a skeptical look from Wil.  
“Are you sure it wasn’t to impress the little glitchy demon in the suit?” Wil asked, raising an eyebrow in an amused fashion. An image of Anti in the suit appeared in Dark’s head, and he felt his heart beat faster curiously. He decided to pull Edward aside soon and ask.  
“I can assure you it was not. I feel I was overdressed, and in the hopes of avoiding making our hosts uncomfortable, I chose to remove my tie”, Dark replied, avoiding mentioning his heart rate.  
“Oh please, Darko, we all say it. You and Glitch Bitch over there were getting into it! I haven’t seen so much flirting since I let Yan practice her Senpai seducing technique on me! If Host were here, he would have probably narrated you two like a fan fiction! You got it bad for that little turtle”, Wil said, positive of his words. At his last sentence, Dark looked at Wil with a confused look.  
“A turtle? What brought that on?” Dark asked, curious in Wil’s choice of words.  
“Come on, he’s totally a turtle! With that lettuce green hair and that obvious emotional shell he has wrapped around him, he is absolutely a turtle!” Wil said, convingly. Dark shrugged, and allowed Wil to continue.  
“Besides, you aren’t the only one falling for a Septic. From the way Double D was looking at Schneep, he wants a piece of that German ass. And Bing is smitten with Chase! And vice versa! All they need is a good push, and we are going to have to drag them away from each other. Not to mention JJ. That airtight Charlie is something else!” Wil said, trailing off. Dark rolled his eyes at Wil’s words. *That attractive mustached man is something else*  
Though, granted, Dark had seen Bing’s attraction for Chase, as well as Chase’s for Bing. It was surprising how oblivious the two of them were. Dark decided now was a good time to discuss his concerns for his increase in heart rate upon images of Anti popping in his head. He excused himself to Wil and approached Edward, who was conversing with Google.  
“Forgive me for intruding, Edward, Google, but I would like to have a word with you, Edward. Specifically concerning my health”, Dark said politely, nodding his head at both Edward and Google when he addressed both men. Edward nodded, excused himself from the conversation and followed Dark to a side of the sitting room. When Dark felt he was far away from the others that they might not hear, he turned and faced Edward.  
“Again, forgive me for interrupting your conversation, but I have some concerns for my health”, Dark began. Edward gestured with his hand for Dark to continue, looking concentrated.  
“My heart rate increased rapidly several times since we have entered this house, and I have worries over my health”, Dark continued, pausing, allowing Edward to process the information.   
“Do you remember what you had been doing upon these irregularities in your heart rate?” Edward asked.  
“The first was when we had entered the house, upon meeting the Septiceye’s. The second was during Anti’s introduction of us, and our brief back and forth. The most recent, I was discussing my change in appearance with Wilford, him suggesting something to do with Anti. I am unsure of what is happening. Do you think I could perhaps be dying, though I do not die?” Dark finished, awaiting Edwards response. But, instead of give him an answer, Edward begins to laugh hardly. Dark looked at him curiously.  
“Dark”, Edward began, still laughing slightly, and placing his hand on Dark’s shoulder.   
“You aren’t dying. Surprisingly, perhaps the first time someone I checked on isn’t dying”  
“So what is wrong with me?” Dark asked, nervously.  
“Well, judging from what you have told me, the time these ‘palpitations’ have taken place, and the circumstance they took place in, I would say you have feelings for Anti”

Septiceye’s  
“Someone’s senpai noticed him!” Chase said excitedly wrapping his arms around Anti’s shoulder, while the Septiceye’s were making each Iplier their drink.   
“Piss off!” Anti said, shaking his shoulders to get Chase off.  
“He’s not my senpai. I was messin’ wit’ him just then” Anti said, not convincing anyone.  
“Who’s your senpai?” Bing asked, curious to know who Anti was Yandering over.  
“Nobody!” Chase said, remembering Bing had joined them in the kitchen.  
“Family meeting in the kitchen, meaning all non Septiceye’s gotta leave! No offense, Bing, still love ya!” Chase said, pushing Bing out of the kitchen, to cover up for Anti.  
“No you don’t! You have kicked me out of this relationship!” Bing replied, fake crying, but ultimately leaving and laughing back at Chase.  
“Banana oil, Anti. That’s such bunk. Level with me, you’re goofy for that Bird” JJ signed to Anti after Bing was gone, a humored look on his face. (I doubt that, Anti. That’s such nonsense. Be honest with me, you’re in love with that strange man)  
“Come off it! I’m not ‘in love’ wit him, we’ve on’y met once, and we almost fought, but his weird dog ended tat before it began” Anti replied, denial heavy in his voice.  
“An’ besides, anyone wit eyes can see how smitten you are fer Pinkie, over there” Anti said to JJ, a smirk on his face, pointing his thumb towards the kitchen door in the direction of the living room. Chase began to laugh upon hearing that.  
“Don’t ye start on us, either Chase Aaron Brody. It’s clear ta everyone except you and golden boy out there that ye are ‘goofy’ fer each other” Anti said, turning his attention to Chase, pointing at him convictingly. (In love)  
“Come on, man. He’s just my closest bro, we just have a close bond as friends” Chase said, putting his hands up in defense. Schneep, listening in, decided to join them.  
“Please, you are all pansies. Just admit to yourselves zat you are crushing for zese men, and be done vith it. I can’t vait to get myself a piece of zat doctor” Scheep said, cutting into the conversation. Each ego had a shocked look on their face as he spoke, none of them suspecting Schneep would fancy someone too.  
“Makes sense to me. Should have guessed that on my own” Chase said, shrugging his shoulders, the initial shock being over.  
“Damn, those guys hit you hard, huh” Jackaboyman said, walking over to see what the fuss was about. Marvin followed suite.  
“Yeah, it’s so obvious that you guys are ‘stuck on’ those Ipliers, I’m surprised you haven’t made the first moves yet. And judging by the looks each guy was giving you back, it wouldn’t hurt to make the first move” Marvin chimed in, amused by all this. (Crushing on)  
“An’ hwat about you two?” Anti asked, addressing Jackaboy and Marvin. The looked at each other and shrugged.  
“Crime fighting is too dangerous to start a relationship. My enemies would try and use them against me” Jackaboyman said nonchalantly.  
“And my magic is too dangerous. It can be difficult to control if I am feeling extreme emotions, and it becomes unpredictable. I wouldn’t feel right bringing someone into that sort of situation” Marvin replied, looking slightly nervous, but sure of his decision.  
“Wait, what do you mean, judging by the looks they were giving back to us?” Chase asked, suddenly on edge and looking nervous.  
“You guys are so blind! Well, except for JJ, he knows Warf wants him.” Marvin said, looking amazed that everyone couldn’t see it.  
“Yeah! Chase, The way Bing always tries to be around you, he follows you everywhere, but that’s not a bad thing. He just wants to always be near you, and every time he comes over, he has the biggest brightest smile on his face, and instantly gives you a hug” Jackaboy joined in, a caring tone to his voice.  
“Schneep may have noticed it, but there were times during the really weird introduction, Edward was looking at him with a look on his face that could only be seen as infatuation. He definitely has an interest in you, and probably wants to get to know you more one on one as the night goes on” Marvin continued, a caring tone to his voice as well.  
“I hadn’t quite noticed zat, but I vill certainly get to know him better” Schneep replied, winking at Marvin.  
“JJ, you obviously know Warfstache has a thing for you, he’s not exactly quiet about it. But as a superhero, I can see things in people most don’t. While it may seem like he just wants you because he thinks your sexy, I noticed more. Whenever he looked at you during the introduction, he had a look of admiration. I could see a deeper feeling than just wanting you for your ass, he genuinely likes you for who you are. He feels a deeper connection than just wanting your ass. He might just have a tough time showing it because of how much of a flirt he is” Jackaboy said, addressing JJ, who looked shocked to hear that Wilford feels a deeper connection to him.  
“That keen mac. Billboard is such a blue surge” JJ signed, holding a hand to his heart after he finished signing. Everyone around him awed at his cute gesture. (That attractive man. That flashy man is such a sweetheart)  
“And Anti, it is kind of hard to see how Dark relates his feeling for you because of how closed off he appears with his emotions, but it’s there if you look hard enough” Marvin said, turning towards Anti to address in directly.  
“Yeah, I noticed him observing you in that suit when you first walked out of the kitchen yelling for Chase to go and help. Not to mention the fact that he complimented your suit in the living room” JJ added, opting to sign in modern day english for this more serious talk with Anti.  
“Yeah, and while Dark was introducing you, he had the smallest of looks of admiration. It was a blink and you miss it moment, but it was there. It was almost an unconscious expression, like he didn’t even realize he was making the face, but he was for reasons not even he knew” Chase chimed in, having noticed Dark’s feelings for Anti.  
“And ven you two vere flirting back and forth, he had a content look on his face, like he vas happy talking directly to you, almost one on one. It may have been a trick of ze light, but when ze exchange between you two had finished, his face almost looked more red zan before. I could sense his heartbeat, and during ze exchange, ze rate at vich his heart vas beating increased suddenly” Schneep added, having noticed some things too. Anti thought for a moment. Does Dark return the feelings? Could they possibly feel a connection like Wil and JJ? (A.N. Schneep can sense people’s heart beats like a Vampire, but he’s not one. It’s just an ability he has, but when he has check-ups with the other egos, he uses his stethoscope, to make it less uncomfortable for them. He can’t really control it, it happens naturally. But he really only uses it if there is a serious emergency with the other egos, but he can’t control sensing when someone’s heart-rate increases. It’s kind of like a way of sensing whether or not someone is in danger of cardiac arrest)  
“Are ye guys sure?” Anti asked, nervous of his feelings and being rejected.  
“Of course. We’re family, we’ll always have your back. We wouldn’t tell you all this without being sure” Chase said, a kind look in his eyes, wrapping Anti into a hug. JJ copied Chase’s movements and enveloped both of them into a hug. Spurred on by the moment, Marvin, Jackaboy and Schneep joined in, forming a brotherly group hug.  
“Hey guys, can I come back in? Everyone out here is boring” Bing said, opening the kitchen door, the sound of many a boo coming from the living room behind him. Upon seeing the group hug, he smiled and leaned against the door frame.  
“Bing, join in!” Chase said enthusiastically, after seeing Bing enter the kitchen. All the other Septiceye’s groaned in disapproval and separated, but each had a smile on their faces. Bing was almost like family to the Septiceye’s, so whenever they could, they messed with him in various ways. Bing always knew they were joking, and would play along, joining in the fun.  
“Nevermind, I guess” Bing replied, in response to everyone breaking up the hug, but a smile on his own face.  
“I’ll hug you, B!” Chase shouted, approaching Bing, arms outstretched for a hug, which Bing happily obliged. Chase noted how tightly Bing hugged him, as though Chase would disappear if he hugged any looser. Chase never wanted to let go, but to not make anything awkward between two bros, he let go.   
“Hey Anti, Schneep and JJ, if you want, you guys can go entertain our guests. Don’t want them getting lonely with only each other to talk to” Marvin said, a mischeivious look in his eyes. They all left the kitchen, almost looking greatful to be able to spend more time with each Iplier they fancied. Anti even mouthed ‘Thank you’ to Marvin as he left.  
“So, is there anyway I can help?” Bing asked, walking to Marvin, who was in front of the oven, cooking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People discover their feelings, and relationships form! Wilford and Edward are sassy bitches, and Dark is super oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to get out. Especially since I've had it written for months. Schools been keeping me working. I'll try and be more consistent with my uploading! Anyway, hope you like it!

Ipliers (A.N. This Iplier section takes place at the same time as the Septiceye section at the end of the last chapter.)  
“I beg your pardon Edward, I don’t believe I heard you correctly. Did you just say I had feelings for Anti?” Dark asked, a confused look on his face, still trying to process what Edward had told him.  
“No, you heard me right, Dark. You most likely have feelings for Anti, based on what you have told me, all of your ‘symptoms’ relate back to something medicine can’t help. My recommendation would be to talk to Anti, get to know him a bit more. Granted, you two did almost fight, and Bing has told you much about him, but a majority of what Bing has told any of us about any of them was his bias towards them as he got to know them. Talk with him and get to know him more” Edward replied, a knowing tone to his voice, confident of what he was talking about.  
“See, I told you, Edgy McMy Chemical Romance. Double D is a medical professional, so if he tells you it’s love, it’s love” Wil said, having apparently snuck close enough to hear the whole exchange.  
“Firstly, Bubblegum Bitch, I didn’t say it was love, I merely said he had feelings, which doesn’t equate to love. It may lead to love, but it is more of an infatuation than love at the moment. Secondly, I’m not the Love Doctor. I have a PhD in medicine, not love. I can operate on your heart, not tell you definitively what it feels” Edward replied, with a level of sass he only uses around the other Ipliers. Dark was always amused to see this side of Edward. He always had a serious, no nonsense way about him when around his patients, so seeing him being his usual sassy self was always a delightful sight.  
“Fine, you sassy pants. But I was still right in saying he has a thing for Anti” Wil said, a tone of victory to his voice, as he smugly crossed his arms, looking at Dark with an equally smug face. At that moment, Bing walked out of the kitchen, laughing. The other ego’s, startled by the sudden disruption of the majority silence, turned to see what caused all the commotion, only to turn away again upon realizing it was just Bing. Grateful for an opportunity to escape this discussion, Dark excused himself from Wil and Edward to talk to Bing.  
“Bing, you have visited this home often as of late, you have come to get to know each Septiceye quite well. I was curious what more you could tell me of Anti. He seems to have an interesting personality, granted, we almost fought, but one doesn’t get much talking time when a fight is iminent” Dark asked, attempting to word the question as carefully as possible, as to not make Bing assume as Wilford and Edward had. Apparently the wording was sufficient, as Bing made no sign of assumption whatsoever.  
“Well, he can seem dark and edgy when you first meet him, but when you get to know him, he’s one of the most energetic of the Septiceye’s. He is usually the one behind most of the pranks that go on around here. He loves all the other Septiceye’s like brothers, and is always ready to comfort you when you need it. If you need a good strong hug, you don’t even have to say anything, because Anti will walk right up to you, arms outstretched, and give you the biggest tightest hug ever. Which is kinda weird, cause he doesn’t look strong. He gets along with everyone, so long as they don’t cause any issues for the others. And he will defend his brothers with his life. Like, the first time I came over to hang out with Chase, he pulled me aside and told me if I ever hurt Chase, nobody would ever see me again, and to this day, I still believe him, even after I got to know him more. Especially after I got to know him more” Bing replied, listing off everything he could think about Anti that was a good trait.  
“But, he will fuck you up, if you mess with him or any of the others. I’ve seen him on some bad days, he gets pretty scary. Really the only one who could calm him down the most successfully was JJ, oddly enough, since he can’t talk. If he gets pissed enough at something, anything really, his eyes go full black, his neck slit starts bleeding really badly, and he glitches like crazy! Like an old VHS, but worse, and scarier. While Chase was going through his divorce, his ex would say some really shitty things to him, bad enough to bring him not only to tears, but sobbing his eyes out.   
Everytime Anti came across a crying Chase, he got super pissed. The only things that were stopping him from killing Chase’s ex himself was the fact that Chase would convince him not to, and if Anti killed her, Chase’s kids would go live with her parents. Anti couldn’t bear the thought of not being able to see his nephew and niece again, and for Chase’s sanity, he always managed to cool down enough to look like his normal self, but he’d never cool down completely. Everytime that happened, he disappeared to some room in the house, I never got to see. Everyone brushed it off, knowing it was Anti’s way of blowing off steam, but I was curious. I knew better than to follow him and try to find him, it was obvious that was a bad idea. So instead, the first time it happened, I increased my hearing and listened closely to try and find out what Anti was doing. I heard what sounded like knives hitting wood, and Anti screaming about how much of a bitch Chase’s ex was. After about a half an hour of that, he came back out and was back to his ordinary fun self. This happened every time he got pissed at Chase’s ex for making him cry. So I know for a fact that if I ever did anything to hurt Chase, in any way, Anti would kill me, and nobody would ever see me, alive or dead, again” Bing finished, a serious expression on his face, clearly meaning every word he said.  
“Commendable, to want to protect those closest to you, although, I disapprove of his threatening you upon your first meeting. I can only hope, therefore, that I never harm anyone close to Anti in any way, accidentally or otherwise” Dark stated.  
“Good idea” Bing replied, a smile on his face.  
“I’m gonna go back in and see if they need any help in the kitchen” Bing said, before walking back towards the kitchen.  
“Hey, can I come back in? Everyone out here is boring” Bing said, opening the kitchen door. Edward and Wil booed at Bing when they heard him call them boring. Bing, a smile on his face entered the kitchen. A few minutes passed, and Anti, Schneep and JJ exited the kitchen.

 

Septiceye’s  
JJ:  
“JJ, baby! You look just like a canceled stamp. I’m absolutely dizzy with a jobbie!” Wilford called out to JJ, causing him to blush slightly, but thankfully, Wilford was too far away to notice. (JJ, Sweetheart! You look like a shy girl at a dance. I’m absolutely deeply in love with you, man!)  
“Careful Billboard. Don’t take a wooden nickle in my joint, you keen cat” JJ replied, walking up to Wilford so he could better see his signing. (Careful, flashy man. Don’t do anything stupid in my house, you attractive man)It was Wilford’s turn to blush, but not much. His pink mustache helped cover it nicely, but JJ still saw it, causing him to smirk slightly. It was the first time he’d really seen Wilford blush, so maybe what Jackie had said was true.   
“Aww, JJ. You are so swanky. Cash or check?” Wilford asked again, hoping JJ would finally agree. (Aww, JJ. You are so elegant. Shall we kiss now or later?) JJ, remembering what Jackie had told him, decided to stop playing hard to get with Wil, and just give in slightly. He raised himself slightly on his tippy toes, and gave Wil a little peck on the cheek.  
“Check, Billboard” JJ replied, a flirtatious look on his face as he dropped back down to his normal height and looked at Wil, a look of awe on his own face, now very pink. (Kiss me later, flashy man)  
“I feel like I’ve been hit by a sockdollager, but I haven’t been in a fight. I feel lit up like a christmas tree, but I haven’t had any giggle water. I feel like I drank a quilt. I know I say this often, but I’m in love, and I couldn’t be more serious” Wil said, slowly becoming more serious, not being able to find the right words using 1920’s slang. (I feel like I’ve been hit by a knockout punch, but I haven’t been in a fight. I feel drunk, but I haven’t had any alcohol. I feel like I just drank a warm drink) JJ, overwhelmed by a feeling of love for the man in front of him, and feeling the love coming from the man in front of him, blushed a bright pink and lunged at Wil, throwing his arms around his neck, pulling him into an enormous hug.  
“I’m in love too” JJ signed when he released Wil from the giant bear hug. He looked incredibly confused, but happy all the same.  
“Cash” JJ signed, before grabbing Wil by the collar and pulling him into a kiss, forgetting all about giving in only slightly. (Let’s kiss now)

Henrick: (A.N. Whenever it’s Schneeps perspective, he will be referred to as Henrick)  
“Ah, guten tag, herr doctor. Wie gehts es ihnen?” Henrick asked Edward, approaching his fellow doctor. (Good evening, Doctor. How are you?)  
“Ich bin gut. Und du selbst?” Edward replied, putting his hours of learning German with Henrick to good use. (I am good. And yourself)  
“Auch gut. I see you have been practicing” Henrick replied, impressed with Edward’s level of conversation in German. (Good as well)  
“Indeed I have. Those German lessons have helped a lot!” Edward replied, proud of how much he had learned.  
“Come, take a valk viz me outside” Henrick offered, as a chance to better talk one on one with Edward with no interuptions. They both headed out, and stood on the front yard, the sun long since gone down. Henrick figured now was a good time to talk one on one with Edward  
“How is your vork?” Henrick asked, coming up with a conversation topic.  
“It’s been good. Those formulas you came up with were a huge help!” Edward answerd, a smile on his face.  
“So modest. Ve came up viz ze formulas togezer. I may have found ze starting point, but it vas you who cracked ze code, and found ze answers” Henrick replied, a smile forming on his face, giving Edward a playful shove, no negativity in the gesture.  
“Ok, the formulas we came up with” Edward said, his cheeks growing pink at Henrick’s gestures, a wide smile on his face.  
“It’s been really great, getting to vork viz you recently! Ze vork ve have done togezer in ze lab is phenomenal” Schneep said, sounding very happy.  
“Yeah, It’s been really great! Edward replied, his face mirroring that of Henrick’s.  
“Hey, can you believe zis, Anti has a zing for Dark!” Henrick said knowing Edward could keep this information between the two of them. After all, he was a doctor.  
“Oh, I believe it. Just earlier, Dark came to me, thinking he was dying because his heart rate increased whenever Anti was around” Edward said, giggling at the oblivious boys.  
“I ship it! OTP!” Henrick said, enthusiastically, throwing his arms into the air.  
“No way, are you kidding? JJ and Wil are so my OTP!” Edward said, clapping his hands together like a teenage girl, thinking about how cute JJ and Wil were together.  
“You’re right, zey are so cute togezer! Ve have to figure out how to get Chase and Bing togezer! It’s so obvious zey are into each ozer, I’m surprised zey haven’t noticed it yet!” Henrick said, knowing Edward would agree with him.  
“Thank you! You know, I tried to talk to Bing about it, but he denied the whole thing, saying he and Chase were really good friends, and he, as a robot, doesn’t feel emotions. But, he’s a bad liar, so it was obvious” Edward said, agreeing with Henrick.  
“What is it about you Iplier’s zat has us Septiceye’s falling for you right and left?” Henrick asked, his tone suggesting something, taking a step towards Edward, Edward noting this, but not concerned, catching onto Henrick’s implications, but not showing it.   
“Hey, listen to this. So, I was talking with Wilford before you came out of the kitchen” Edward began.  
“And?” Henrick asked, hoping Edward would continue.  
“He apparently thinks I, and I quote, ‘want a piece of that German ass’” Edward continued, laughing, now taking a step towards Henrick, now only a few inches apart.  
“You know, ze Septiceye’s vere saying something similar to zat in ze kitchen. Funny” Schneep said, laughing along with Edward, leaning in slightly, their faces getting slowly closer.  
“Do you think we should tell them?” Edward asked, leaning in closer, their faces almost touching, a smile on his face.  
“No, let’s keep zem guessing for now, Liebe” (Love) Schneep replied, leaning in too, and capturing Edwards lips with his, pulling them both into another one of many kisses in the night, when they were alone, and out of sight. What else were they supposed to do in that lab, when all the work was finished. After all, all the Septiceye’s knew better than to enter the Lab while Henrick was in there. 

Anti:  
Anti was unsure what to do. Dark was standing by himself, apparently thinking. He didn’t want to disturb him, he looked deep in thought. Anti noticed he had taken off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt two buttons down. Anti began to blush, and couldn’t bring himself to go and talk to Dark. Hopefully the moment will present itself later on in the evening. He decided to walk back into the kitchen, as he didn’t know what else to do.  
“What are you doing back here?” Chase asked, wanting to know why Anti wasn’t in the living room talking to Dark.  
“I missed yer stoopid face” Anti said, no malice behind his words, and Chase knew it. Anti could never be mean to Chase.  
“Well, I am just too pretty” Chase replied, fluttering his eyelashes, making a funny face.  
“Yes you are” Bing said, before realizing he said it out loud. To try and cover his tracks, he just started laughing and nudged Chase in the ribs with his elbow, knowing it was Chase’s weak spot. Just as he suspected, Chase began laughing.  
“Get a room, you two” Anti said, mocking them, but internally fangirling over how cute they were together.  
“Technically we are in a room” Chase said, a smirk on his face.  
“Hwatever. Hey Bing, can I ask ye something?” Anti asked Bing, hoping Bing was alright with answering a few questions.  
“Of course!” Bing answered, having no problem answering any questions.  
“So, hwat’s Dark like? He seems so closed off, I dunno hwat ta tink o’ him” Anti asked, hoping Bing didn’t take that any other way than a general curiosity. Bing, apparently didn’t, because he just started answering the questions.  
“Well, Dark can seem closed off and cold, but when you get to know him, he’s a really great guy! He may be a no nonsense kinda guy, even after you get to know him, but he gets into more nonsense than you’d think. He’s been known to be a pretty joky kinda guy, but that doesn’t happen often. He’s very analytical in a lot of things he does, going over things multiple times, until everyone knows it by heart. But, if anyone needs him, he’s there in a second. He’s almost like the dad of the Ipliers. He takes care of us, and helps us when we need it, but he can be strict with us too” Bing explained, thinking of everything he could about Dark.  
“But he is also very protective, kinda like you. If any of us are hurt or feeling down, he sits us down in a chair and tends to our wounds, or talks to us about how we are feeling, and he’s always ready to fight for us. When Yan got dumped for the first time, he almost went with her and Wil to kill her ex, but Silver wouldn’t let them, saying it would be un-superhero like of him to let them kill someone. If any of us need a shoulder to cry on, Dark is already there, ready to comfort someone. And he loves chocolate. He used to keep it out in the open, but Yan and Wil kept stealing it, so he hid it. Googs and I know where it is, and Dark knows this, which is why he threatened to shut us down if we either told anyone where they were, or took them ourselves, We took him seriously, and that was the last of it. He is willing to give his life to protect anyone he cares about, kinda like you” Bing continued, knowing there was more to Dark.  
“It’s kinda funny that you asked me about him, because he asked me about you, not too long ago. What a coincidence. You guys would make good friends! You are so much like each other. Closed off and unwelcoming at first, but the nicest people alive when you open up to someone, and you’re both willing to lay down your lives for the people you care about. You guys are gonna get along so well!” Bing said, excited, thinking about Anti and Dark being friends.  
“You guys would get along so well” Chase said, heavy implication in his voice, a smug look on his face, as he nudged Anti with his elbow.  
“Shut up!” Anti said, a blush growing on his face. Did Dark really ask Bing about him? Does he care enough to know what kind of person Anti is? Would they get along as friends, and maybe even more than friends? Could a wonderful relationship blossom between them, or would their already rocky relationship wither? But Dark was being awful flirty during the introductions, and Anti couldn’t help but notice how Dark not only flirted to him directly when he introduced Anti, but also how Dark flirted back to him when he had introduced Dark. Maybe they could be together. Who knows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter of all the ones I've written! You'll see why soon!

Iplier:  
Dark was standing off on his own, still digesting what Edward had told him. He couldn’t believe it, he’s never had feelings like these for someone else before. He slowly turned and looked around the room. Edward had walked outside with Henrick, therefore he was no longer in the room. Google was still sitting on the couch, having not moved, probably communicating with the Chromes back at the Iplier house.   
What Dark hadn’t expected to see was what greeted him as he turned his attention to Wil. He saw JJ and Wil flirting, he then saw Wil’s face blush. He chuckled internally, knowing that Wil didn’t blush often. If JJ could make him blush by just flirting, he may be the perfect match for Wil. What he saw next however, shocked him. He saw JJ rise up on the tips of his toes and kiss Wil on the cheek. WIl’s face blushed even brighter, and a moment later, JJ leapt at Wil, pulling him into an enormous hug. When JJ released Wil, he grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him into a kiss.  
At this, Dark decided to give them some privacy by turning away, and finding somewhere else to look. But watching JJ and Wil interact that way had made his chest feel tight, and he felt a sense of longing in his heart, as well as jealousy. Not over either of them, but from seeing them act the way they did. He felt subconsciously envious of them, and then concerned for himself. Was he feeling an infatuation for Anti? Why did seeing JJ and Wil together make his chest feel tight? Suddenly, and without warning, he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. He turned around quickly, to see Anti behind, an apologetic look on his face.  
“Sorry! I didn’t mean ta scare ya, I just couldn’t tink o’ a better way ta get yer attention” Anti apologised quickly, sounding very nervous. Dark forgave him instantly, knowing he hadn’t meant to scare him, and because he looked so cute and innocent. Wait, what? Where did that come from?  
“No, it is perfectly all right, you meant no harm. Besides, a quick jolt of adrenaline helps get the blood in your system flowing again” Dark replied, adressing Anti with a calm tone to his voice. Anti looked relieved upon hearing that.  
“I just came over because I saw ya standin’ by yerself, and thought ya might like some company” Anti said, a small smile on his face. Dark felt his heart warm at the sight, but kept his reaction to himself.  
“Thank you, it is much appreciated of you” Dark replied, returning the small smile.  
“I was also wonderin’ if perhaps ya might like a tour aroun’ the house seein’ as it’s yer first time here, and the others seem busy” Anti said, pointing at JJ and Wil, still flirting and kissing.  
“That would be lovely, thank you” Dark replied, grateful to escape the very awkward silence of the living room.  
“Great! Let’s go” Anti began, excited to show Dark the house.  
“Obviously, you’re well acquainted with the living room” Anti joked, starting off the tour, stepping into the kitchen and holding the door open for Dark.  
“And this is the kitchen” Anti said, before noticing Marvin, Jackie, Chase and Bing all sitting around the island counter, looking like they had just been caught.  
“Hwat were you talkin’ about?” Anti asked, suspicion heavy in his voice.  
“Nothing, just talking about Wil and JJ. JJ plays hard to get, but he’s got it bad for that pink mustached man” Marvin said quickly, the others nodding quickly.  
“Speaking of Wil and JJ, They are out in the living room flirting and kissing! I’d say JJ’s got it worse than bad” Anti said, sounding excited. All the Septiceye’s (and Bing) quickly jumped out of their seats and headed to the kitchen door, giggling.  
“Anyway, moving on from the kitchen, headin’ back to the livin’ room an’ down te hallway ta yer left is a bathroom” Anti said, walking past the rest of the people in the kitchen, back into the living room and down the hallway, Dark following suite.  
“Not much happens in there that gets passed around. Ta yer right is te entrance ta the lab. Henry doesn’t allow anyone else down there without his permission, so unfortunately, this tour will be devoid o’ hwatever he has down there” Anti joked, and Dark chuckled along. Following Anti, Dark was lead into another room with arcade machines, a ping pong table, and a billiards table.  
“This is our game room, for playin’ more traditional games. If we wanna play video games, we’ll play ‘em on te tv in te livin’ room. If ya ever wanna play pool, I recommend not playin’ against Chase. He’s got a thing fer trickshots, and will mop the floor wit yer ass” Anti said, holding the door for Dark once more, so he could get a better look inside. Dark backed away soon, allowing Anti to close the door and continue the tour.  
“Next up on the tour is a very special room. You can always find someone in this room relaxing or getting their stress out” Anti said, opening the next door, revealing a large room with all manor of instruments, from drums to a piano, sparking Dark’s interest.  
“May I go in?” Dark asked politely, not wanting to impose.  
“Of course” Anti replied, stepping into the room and holding the door for Dark. There were instruments all over the room, all categorized by their type. The woodwinds were all sitting together, the brass had their section, the strings were all in their cases sitting against the wall, the drum set was off to the side with some other percussion instruments, and at the farthest wall was the piano. There were chairs all around as well as some music stands. An entire shelf was labeled with names, and when Dark approached, he saw that by each name was a folder with sheet music for a multitude of songs for all different instruments. He also noticed that each labeled shelf had a cup with reeds in it, seemingly so that each Septiceye had their own, and interestingly enough, Anti’s shelf was the only shelf with drum sticks, Henrick was the only shelf with a bow, whilst Chase had a small box of guitar picks. Marvin had the most piano sheet music as well as woodwind, Jackie had the most brass and JJ had not only the most saxophone sheet music out of all of them, but also the most instrument types.  
“We all enjoy relaxin’ hwile playin’ music if things get too stressful. Sometimes, all o’ us will be in here at one time just listenin’ ta each other play, te chairs come in handy” Anti said, standing behind Dark, a calm, happy tone to his voice. Dark began to rethink his original opinion of the Septiceye’s. When he had first heard of them from Bing, he hadn’t thought much of them at all. They seemed far too rambunctious, having no sense of class or calm. But seeing all the instruments and sheet music changed how he saw them. They all enjoyed a calm time with music. Perhaps the Septiceye’s and Iplier’s could become allies.  
“Lovely selection of music. May I?” Dark asked, turning to face Anti, and waving his hand in the direction of the piano, hoping Anti would allow him to play.  
“Of course” Anti said, nodding his head happily. Dark smiled softly and approached the piano. He played a few simple notes, just to test the tune. The sound reverberated off the walls in the most amazing fasion. Dark could see why this had been selected as the music room. He sat down at the stool behind the piano and began to play. He turned his brain off momentarily and let his fingers play for him. Playing the piano was one of the few times Dark could relax his mind and find peace. What his fingers had decided to play was a low melodious song, that quickened the more he played. All too soon, his fingers decided they were done, and the song ended. Behind him, he heard clapping. He turned and remembered Anti had been in the room with him.

Septiceye’s:  
Anti sat in one of the many chairs as he watched Dark approach the piano and play a few notes. He smiled as the sound echoed through the room, always enjoying hearing the piano play in this room. When he had trouble sleeping, he would come in this room and play softly. The other Septiceye’s always found him asleep at the piano. He watched as Dark sat at the bench and began to play. The song that played was beautiful, yet sad sounding. Anti could feel the emotion the song gave off. He closed his eyes and focused on the song itself, swaying slightly to the music. All too soon, the music stopped, and Anti opened his eyes. His heart beating fast, he stood up, and began applauding Dark.  
“That was beautiful!” Anti said, knowing there were better words to describe the song, but not being able to find them.  
“Thank you. Playing piano is one of the few ways I relieve stress. When I play, it’s the only time I can turn my brain off and focus on nothing at all” Dark replied, smiling slightly. Anti knew the feeling all too well. While he may not possibly feel as much stress as Dark might, piano was one of the ways he calmed down and quieted his brain. Dark turned back to the piano, and began to play a few deep notes. Anti, recognizing the tune from Corpse Bride, halted his train of thought, and decided to join Dark at the piano. Sitting to the left of Dark, he played the same notes, but higher. Dark beginning to catch on, played a few more notes, Anti repeating the notes, harmonizing the tune on the higher side of the piano. Dark played a few more notes than before and harmonized his tune as well, ending with a harmony. Knowing what came next, he paused and waited for Anti to continue.  
Wasting no time, Anti began to play a quickened version of Victor’s song from Corpse Bride, using both hands, pausing slightly, remembering the movie, then continued the tune, ending on a high note. Smiling, he continued the song, playing the same few notes, waiting, hoping for Dark to join in. As Anti traveled into the next part of the song, playing fast and with both hands, he heard Dark join in where he was supposed to, playing the lower part of the song. Anti sat up, and looked at Dark, only to find that Dark was looking back at him. Blushing slightly, Anti heard Dark travel his hand up the piano to his left, when it came time, Anti took over and continued the tune Dark had been traveling, and ended on two notes, playing them together one after the other rapidly.  
Anti could feel his heart beat in his chest very quickly now, feeling some sort of connection to Dark. Anti still looking at Dark, saw him raise his hand sightly, and place it under Anti’s chin, lifting his head gently. Anti’s heart began beating even faster as he saw Dark lean closer to his face. Closing his eyes, and getting lost in the moment, Anti began leaning in slowly too. They slowly got closer, Anti could feel Dark’s breath on his face. Just before their lips touched, Chase opened the door.  
“Drinks are ready, and we need some help in the kitchen!” he yelled, entering the room, causing Dark and Anti to jump back away from each other. Anti looked at Chase, very red in the face, and saw that Chase had pieced everything together already, his face going from shock to smug in an instant. Anti stepped off of the bench and walked towards Chase, making a mental reminder to kill him the first chance he got.


	6. Chapter 6

Septiceye’s:  
“Get out there and talk to him yourself, or I will force you to talk to him!” Chase said, pushing Anti out of the kitchen to join the others in the living room, and hopefully, if he didn’t chicken out, talk to Dark.  
“Fine!” Anti said in reply, finally giving in and walking further into the living room.  
“When is he gonna grow a pair and just talk to Dark?” Marvin asked, still in the kitchen cooking.  
“I know! He’s supposed to be the talkative one” Jackie answered, agreeing with Marvin all the way.  
“Thank god we all get it and can encourage him, seeing as he’s too much of a chicken to do it himself” Chase said, laughing at how they all agreed on the issue.  
“Do what?” BIng asked, looking very confused at what was happening around him. The other Septiceye’s winced, having forgotten momentaruly that Bing was there and didn’t know Anti’s feelings for Dark.  
“Do...do you think Anti would kill us if we spread the word to one other person?” Chase asked Marvin and Jackie, a nervous, but amused look on his face.  
“Probably, but if we can somehow get them together, he might forgive us. Or we can just all run away and never come back” Jackie answered, giggling slightly, a plan forming in his head. Marvin caught on and began giggling too.  
“Wait, why are you guys giggling suspiciously? Should I be worried?” Chase asked, having not caught on yet.  
“No, you don’t have to be worried. We’ll explain in a second. First, get Bing all caught up on this whole thing” Marvin replied, still giggling slightly.  
“Alright, but if Anti asked, it was peer pressure, and I was hexed by you to tell Bing” Chase said, pointing at Marvin and Jackie, trying his best to keep his hands clean of the blame for what was about to happen.   
“I’m still here, and super confused” Bing said, raising his hand, as if to make his presence more pronounced for the Septiceye’s.  
“Ok. Bing, in knowing this information, there is the potential that Anti might kill you. After knowing that, do you still want to hear this secret?” Chase asked Bing, who was sitting across from him at the counter.  
“Yes?” Bing answered, not sounding sure of his answer, but agreeing anyway.  
“Ok, just know that none of us are responsible for what could happen to you if Anti finds out you know. Just need you to know that, so that you’re aware that we wipe our hands clean if Anti tries to kill you” Chase said, more to scare Bing in a way than actually meaning it.  
“Um...okay? I guess I have nothing to lose if Anti kills me, because I can make a will and blame you guys in it, that way Dark can kill you for that” Bing fired back, a smug look on his still nervous face.  
“Fair. Dark can kill us, if Anti kills you. Anyway, the big secret is…” Chase began, shrugging his shoulders at the thought of Dark killing him.  
“Anti has a thing for Dark, and Dark totally likes him back!” Marvin cut in, screaming as loud as he could without the people in the living room hearing.  
“Marv, I was gonna tell him!” Chase said, turning and looking at Marvin, a fake upset look on his face.  
“Sorry, I was just getting sick of your flirting back and forth, and really wanted Bing to know” Marvin said, shrugging his shoulders, a look of indifference on his face. Chase began blushing slightly, and when Jackie, who had just been listening to the exchange, looked over at Bing, he noticed how red Bing’s face had become too. Another idea began forming in his head, but that could wait, at least until Bing and Chase left the kitchen.  
“Shut up! Anyway, like Marv said, Anti has a thing for Dark, and we all noticed Dark doing things that indicate that he could like Anti back. What we need your help with, is helping us get them together” Chase said, turning back to Bing, face still slightly pink, but not very noticeable.  
“Any information on how to woo Dark would be much appreciated” Marvin added, approaching the counter and standing next to Chase.  
“Anything he likes, or would make him happy” Jackie added, joining Marvin, and placing his arm on Marvin’s shoulder.  
“Um...well, I know Dark really likes chocolate. So much so that he is willing to kill whoever steals his chocolate. He doesn’t seem the type, but he’s a hugger, he loves to cuddle. And the only reason I know that is because I overheard Wil asking Dark questions about what kind of thing he would enjoy in a relationship. He didn’t have many answers, I guess he’s never really had feelings for anyone before” Bing stated, thinking hard about what he heard from Dark. The Septiceye’s facing him were all nodding slowly, taking in all the information they could.  
“Oh, and while he doesn’t come off as liking to talk, he actually loves being able to talk to people, be it about their day, what they enjoy, or even their feelings. He’s a very classy person, really. He drinks peach tea, doesn’t really like coffee, although if it’s a cold day, he won’t say no to a homemade hot chocolate. He does play piano, really well, actually. My favorite piece he plays is Victor’s Theme from Corpse Bride. He also picked up Mark’s ability to play guitar, and when someone is freaking out, or had a horrible nightmare, sometimes he’ll pull out his guitar and play softly, to try and comfort them” Bing added, remembering a few more details about Dark that could help Anti.  
“Anti’s been playing the piano a lot recently! He’s actually really good, and he knows Victor’s Theme too! Although Dark not liking coffee might be a deal breaker. Anti is the most caffeinated one of us all” Marvin exclaimed, a smile on his face, the plan beginning to form in his head. At that moment, Anti pushed open the kitchen door, Dark following him.  
“And this is the kitchen” he said, causing everybody in the kitchen to jolt in surprise and try to not look suspicious.  
:Hwat were you talkin’ about?” Anti said, a suspicious tone to his voice.  
“Nothing, just talking about Wil and JJ. JJ plays hard to get, but he’s got it bad for that pink mustached man” Marvin said quickly, grateful for his expert bullshiting skills. The others nodded quickly, to try and look convincing.  
“Speakin’ of Wil and JJ, They are out in te living room flirting an kissing! I’d say JJ’s got it worse than bad” Anti said, sounding excited. Everyone in the kitchen rushed to the door to observe JJ and Wil. Turns out, Anti was telling the truth because as soon as they looked out the door, they all got a good look at JJ and Wil off in their own world, flirting and kissing. Anti, followed by Dark, walked past everyone at the door, to continue whatever they had been doing. Everyone else returned to their seats.  
“Shit! We forgot to tell Anti about Dark, to help him! We were too focused on JJ and Wil being cute together!” Jackie exclaimed, as soon as he sat down and realized that Anti and Dark had left.   
“It’s ok. Based on what Anti had said when they walked in here, he’s probably giving Dark a one on one tour of the house. They will inevitably go to the music room, where we have our piano. We can only hope they bond over the piano” Chase said, trying to calm Jackie down. Everyone began snickering at what he said, and he thought about it for a second, before realizing what it sounded like.  
“Not like that, asswipes! That they start to get along and realize their feelings by playing piano together” Chase said, knowing he didn’t have to re-explain what he said, but choosing to anyway, out of embarrassment.  
“While that had been worded badly, it is kind of all we can hope for them to start talking” Bing said, still slightly snickering, but trying to keep a straight face.  
“Well, we have to think of another way to get them together, as a fail safe, or 10” Marvin said, knowing a back-up is always a good idea. The others nodded together, clearly agreeing with him.  
“Anything else you can think of, Bing?” Chase asked, turning to Bing, hoping to get more info on Dark to help him and Anti get together.  
“Um...he does like animals. I’m pretty sure you guys know about Dark Chica. She’s super playful and sweet, despite Anti’s first impression of her. He also enjoys art. He loves to paint, anything nice, really. He’s painted a portrait of each of us at the Iplier house, and he has multiple paintings of landscapes. All of his paintings are incredibly lifelike! It’s hard to tell if they’re paintings or photographs!” Bing said, not remembering much after that that could get them together.  
“I mean, Anti’s not that good an artist. To be honest, he tried drawing JJ one time, he gave up after five minutes. But he is an amazing writer. He has some impressive stories out there. He’s able to create awesome settings, and the imagery is awesome! Maybe they could collab on a story? Who knows” Marvin said, knowing drawing and painting is not Anti’s strong suit at all.  
“Anything else?” Jackie insisted, wanting to make sure they had everything.  
“Nope, that’s all I can think of that would help them get together” Bing said, shaking his head, not having anymore info.  
“That’s fine, we can work with what we got. You gave us a lot of solid information, thanks, Bing!” Chase replied, enthusiatically, giving Bing a pat on the back. Marvin and Jackie just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They’ll see it eventually.  
“Are all the drinks done, at least? Because I know we haven’t finished on the food yet” Chase said, moving on from the conversation, knowing they had work to do in the kitchen.  
“Yeah, the drinks are done, they’ve kinda been done for the last ten minutes” Marvin replied, laughing a bit.  
“Ok, I’m gonna go find Dark and Anti, tell them the drinks are ready, and make sure they’re using protection” Chase said, heading for the door, a silly look on his face, joking around. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, took a quick glance at JJ and Wil, still flirting, less kissing. He smiled slightly, glad JJ had someone he could love other than the Septiceye’s. They were all like brothers, and they loved each other like brothers, but each of them felt they needed someone else at times. Walking out of the living room in the direction of the hallway, he began to think of his relationship with Bing. What did he feel? Even he wasn’t sure. Bing had helped him through the roughest point in his life, when everything seemed pointless. Bing even stopped his suicide attempt. Chase was about to end it all, and just when he was about to pull the trigger, Bing walked into the room and stopped him. Chase put up a fight, but quickly gave up, too emotionally tired and stressed, and Bing helped him see there was more to his life, and that nobody wanted to see Chase go. Bing reminded him that he was still a father, and that his kids needed their dad. And through it all, Bing was always there. Everytime Chase began to feel depressed, he would call Bing, and they would either talk for hours, or Bing was over at the Septiceye place as soon as he could. Bing was his closest friend, and everytime he remembered all the times they had together, his heart beat just a little faster, and his cheeks warmed slightly. Chase knew he was in love, but didn’t know how to go about his feelings, because he and Bing were Bros, and Bros aren’t supposed to fall in love with other Bros. He would deal with that later, now, he had to go find Anti and Dark.  
Walking down the hallway, he heard the piano being played in the music room. The song sounded slow and melodious, almost sad. Chase walked up to the door, and stopped, standing and listening to the song. Soon it ended, and he heard clapping. He then heard Anti compliment Dark on his song. So it had been Dark playing the piano. He then heard a familiar tune played, the beginning of a certain song from Corpse Bride. He only hoped whoever wasn’t playing joined in, and sure enough, he heard the response, the same tune played at a higher pitch. He smiled wide, knowing they were doing exactly what he’d hoped they would. As the song continued, he heard the call and response become the duet, and it ended exactly as it had in the movie, the notes climbing in pitch, till the highest note was hit multiple times. He let the silence last five seconds before opening the door.  
“Drinks are ready, and we need some help in the kitchen!” he yelled, as he entered the room, and was caught with an interesting sight for a fraction of a second, but he saw it. As he burst in, he saw Dark and Anti, sitting at the bench behind the piano, their lips almost touching, eyes closed, Dark’s hand under Anti’s chin, lifting his face gently. He had just enough time to notice before they jumped apart. Anti looked back at him, very red in the face. Chase’s expression went from shock to smug in an instant. Anti quickly got up from the bench, a look of murder in his eyes. Chase decided to quickly rush out of the room, before Anti murdered him in front of company. He speed walked all the way back to the kitchen, and burst in. Every head turned to look at him in surprise.  
“What the hell are you bursting in here for like that?” Marvin asked, not understanding why Chase felt the need to burst in.  
“I just walked in on Anti and Dark in the music room. They had been playing the Emily Victor duet from Corpse Bride, just like we’d hoped!” Chase replied, taking a few breaths.  
“Who played Victor’s side?” Bing asked, curious.  
“Anti. Dark sat on the right, playing Emily’s side. I stayed outside while they played, just listening” Chase replied, still taking a few breaths here and there.  
“Then how do you know who played who’s side?” Marvin asked, confused as to how Chase knew that from outside the room.  
“Here’s the crazy part! I waited for the song to finish, and I walked in the room. I saw Anti on the left side, the higher side of the piano, with Dark on his right. But, they were facing each other. I saw their faces almost touching, both had their eyes closed, Dark’s hand was under Anti’s chin gently lifting his face slightly. They would have kissed, if I hadn’t interupted them!” Chase screamed, exasperatedly.  
“CHASE AARON BRODY, YOU ARE SO FUCKIN’ DEAD!” Anti screamed, rushing towards the kitchen. All of the Septiceye’s winced, even Schneep and Edward got nervous hearing Anti scream from inside the house. Bing even looked nervous for Chase’s life.  
“Well, it was nice knowing you, Bro” Bing said to a pale faced Chase, patting him gently on the shoulder.


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter

Ok, I'm gonna be honest, I've lost inspiration for this fic. I have no ideas anymore whatsoever. So for now, this fic is on hiatus until I get more ideas. I don't know how long this haitus will last, but I'll hopefully come back to this fic eventually. So, don't be looking for any updates on this fic any time soon, but I will continue working on the Hamilton stuff and Lucky. Thanks for understanding, and I'll hopefully get some ideas soon.


End file.
